Devious Maids Wiki:Policies
All the rights that are made for users on the wiki are allowed within a reasonable limit. Editing Guidelines Here are some guidelines to editing around our wiki to make sure pages stay neat and within uniformity. Please note that any violation of these guidelines will most likely be reverted. 'Images' *ALL IMAGES SHOULD BE IN THE .png FORMAT AS THEY'RE BETTER QUALITY. .jpg FILES WILL BE DELETED. *The best website to use for finding pictures is kissthemgoodbye.net. 'Sizes' *For a Character Infobox, images should be in the ratio of 250x350. *For an Episode Infobox, images should be in the ratio of 1110x630. *Images used in recaps should also be in the ratio of 1110x630. 'Names' *Images for a Character Infobox should be named after the character themselves. E.g., Evelyn Powell's main image should be named "Evelyn Powell.png". *Images used in a character recap should have the character's first name followed by the episode the image is set in the title. E.g., Rosie Falta's image for the Pilot episode should be named "Rosie 101.png" (101 being the production code of that episode). **If the character requires more than one image for an episode, then the images should be numbered. E.g. "Rosie 101 01.png" and "Rosie 101 02.png". *For an Episode Infobox, the image's title should contain the show's title, "Devious Maids", as well as the episode's number. E.g., for the Pilot episode, the main image should be entitled "Devious Maids 1x01.png", and for the show's second episode, "Setting the Table", the main image should be entitled "Devious Maids 1x02.png", etc. 'The "I" Template' *THE "I" TEMPLATE MUST BE USED FOR ALL IMAGES THAT EXIST WITHIN RECAPS, ANY OTHER WAY OF ADDING AN IMAGE TO A PAGE WILL BE DELETED FROM SAID PAGE. *The "I" Template is simple to use, simply type the image you want into a recap using this skeleton: *We request that the "I" Template only be written out on top of a paragraph, as it will look better and neater when it comes time to publish. *If you're adding an image to a character recap, we request that you put the name of the episode using the "E" Template (See below). Here's the skeleton: }} 'Galleries' *Galleries must be posted in slider form only as this reduces the size of the page dramatically. *On character pages, the only images to be posted in the image galleries are promotional photos for episodes that feature said character. Also, promotional photos of the character are also to be added to the character page. **Despite how minor the character appears in the photo, for example an arm of the character, the picture shall still be posted in their gallery. *On episode pages, the only images to be posted in the image galleries are promotional photos and behind the scenes photos that promote said episode. *On actor pages, the only images to be posted in the image galleries are behind the scenes photos that feature said actor, despite how minimal their appearance, such as an arm. *Images are also to be added in order of the episode they belong to, for example, 1x01, 1x02, 1x03 etc... ANY OTHER IMAGES ADDED TO THE GALLERIES WILL BE REMOVED Here is an example of a character gallery (from Peri's page): Promo 101 27.png Promo 101 28.png Promo 101 30.png Promo 101 31.png Promo 101 32.png Promo 101 33.png Promo 101 34.png Promo 104 14.png Promo 104 15.png Promo 104 16.png Promo 104 17.png Promo 104 19.png Promo 104 22.png Promo 107 05.png Promo 107 10.png Promo 107 12.png Promo 201 10.png Promo 201 11.png Promo 202 01.png Promo 202 02.png Promo 202 03.png Promo 202 11.png 'Recaps' *We ask that images applied to recaps be given the width of 200px and are arranged on the page from left to right to left again (etc.), if another image is added in between, we request that the rest of the images be rearranged accordingly. 'Characters' *For a recap on a character page, we request that a paragraph be given detailing what a character did in a particular episode marked off with an "E" Template. We also request that each paragraph be big enough for an image to be added along with it. E.g. (From Marisol's page): }} Marisol attends the burial of Flora Hernandez, watching from a distance. As Flora's friends - Zoila, Valentina, Carmen and Rosie, four maids - leave after the ceremony, Marisol overhears them talking about a secret that Flora was keeping and shared with them, and that might have gotten her killed. One week later, Marisol auditions for a job as live-in maid for the Stappord couple, consisting of elite attorney Michael and his lovely second wife, Taylor. Taylor doesn't respond well to Marisol's attitude and finds it odd that she sounds so sophisticated, but they eventually hire her as a test. Marisol tries to engratiate herself to Taylor by giving her advice on how to deal with the problem of Michael's ex-wife, deranged decorator Olivia Rice, but it is to no avail. She then meets the other maids, and tries to ask them about Flora, but doesn't get much of a response, only that the people she worked for - the Powells - are weird. Marisol also offers to clean the room where Flora was murdered, in the Powell house. There, she meets the creepy Adrian Powell, who was having an affair with the victim. He takes an eerie liking to Marisol. Later, when the Stappords throw a dinner party for Michael's birthday, it is crashed by Olivia, who causes a scene. Marisol is forced to kick her out of the house, and in doing so, Taylor tells her she can work there for as long as she wants to. At the end of the evening, Adrian confides in Marisol that he's sure she's not really a maid, and can't wait to see what she's doing there. Marisol then visits her son in jail, and promises that she's working on getting him out of there. *A paragraph such as this should be given per every episode in which the character appears. By recapping like this, it allows more specified and less general information to be added and allows the recaps to be updated every time a new episode airs. However, we do request that you don't jump in and try and recap a character that is currently under the "possession" of another user. 'The "E" Template' *The "E" Template is very simple to use and merely makes editing faster. For instance, if you were to type out " " at the end of a paragraph on a character recap, it would appear as . Or if you were to type, " ", it would appear as . **We also request that this be used in image captions to signify what episode the scene within the image is taken place. *When working with the "E" template, you also have the option to add a second episode title. This feature is usually meant for a character's "Early Life" section of their biography. For instance, if you were to type out " ", it would come out . Or if you were to type, " ", it would appear as . 'Episodes' *Episode recapping is reserved for the wiki's staff only. 'Categories' *Please do not create categories without clearance from the admins. 'Characters' Categories on character pages should follow this order: *Main/Supporting/Minor/Episodic Characters *Season 1 Characters *Season 2 Characters *Season 3 Characters *Maids *Unnamed Characters *Unseen Characters *Deceased Characters Obviously, if the categories are not applicable, do not add them. For instance, for a character who did not appear in the first season of the show, don't add them to "Season 1 Characters". 'Episodes' Categories on episode pages should follow this order: *Season 1/Season 2/Season 3 Episodes (depending on which season the episode belongs to) *Season Premieres (for a first episode of a season) *Season Finales (for a last episode of a season) Behavior Policies 'Appropriate' *As this wiki is Devious Maids Wiki, English is the preferred language in post, comments and in the wiki chat, please look for other languages at the bottom of the main index, should you wish to use them exclusively instead of English. 'Recommendations' *Invite everyone you know that is a fan of Devious Maids or just willing to help out, we need the support! *'Be careful about giving personal information' (like exact location, bank details, you wiki account password, or where and how you spend your free time) or pictures of yourself. 'Inappropriate' 'Chat and Comments' Not knowing about these rules is not an excuse for breaking them. If you’re warned for breaking rules “I didn’t know” is not an excuse, all users must read these. *Inserting false information into your account will result in a permanent ban from the wiki. *It is against Wikia Terms of Use to ask for personal information. This includes Facebook, Tumblr, Twitter, email address, MSN, Yahoo, phone number, and anything else that could be used to give away your location. **If you ask for personal information you will be given one warning. If you continue to do this, a one month ban will be given. **Spamming (repeating messages over and over, making numerous pointless comments, advertising a business or website etc…) can earn you up to a permanent ban depending on how much and what you “spammed”. **Two warnings will be given before a one week ban from the wiki. If spamming continues after the week, this time will double to 2 weeks, then 4 weeks and so on. *Swearing is allowed unless used against another user. **Two warnings will be given before a three-day ban from the wiki. If swearing against users continues this time will triple every time and will lead eventually lead to a permanent ban. *Insulting users is inappropriate and one warning will be given before a three-day ban. *Harassing or threatening another user (especially regarding one’s race, gender, nationality, religion or orientation) is inappropriate and will result in a one week ban at first. *Article comments and blogs are for constructive discussion, not for back-and-forth bickering. *Editing or deleting another user’s user page without their permission is inappropriate and will result in a one day ban. *Sexually explicit images, videos or comments can get you banned anywhere from one month to a permanent ban. *Photo-shopped images are not allowed on Article pages, only user pages and blogs. *If you are banned and you harass the admins on other wikis regarding your ban on this wiki, you ban time will double the more you harass. Harassing admins too far will result in them contacting the wikia staff. *When a user "trolls" in attempt to attack or damage the reputation of another user, the "troller" will be banned from the wiki for two days. Each time the rule is broken, the ban will double in length. 'Pages' All rules that are made for the chat and comments section apply to what you put on the pages of the wiki. There are some additional rules made for the pages that do not apply to the chat and comments section. *Don’t post comments in all caps; using all caps for emphasis is fine, but an entire sentence in all caps loses its effect and becomes annoying to other users. This may also be seen as intimidating behavior if directed at someone. **Three warnings will be given before a one day ban is given. *Inserting false or unconfirmed information is not allowed. Also, posting information regarding future episodes on character pages is not allowed. *Only add appropriate categories to pages. Adding random categories will be classed as vandalism. *Vandalizing pages will result in a warning. Two warnings will be given before a one week ban is enforced. **Vandalism includes, removing content from pages, adding false information, adding inappropriate content, adding random content solely made just to ruin a page. *'Anybody' that spams by adding numerous pictures and categories, without an acceptable reason will be banned immediately for one day. 'Federal Laws' *If you are under 13 years of age, you come under the US “COPPA” law (Children Online Privacy Protection Act). If you are found to be under the age of 13, you will be banned for the amount of time until you reach the age of 13 (for example, 2 years if you’re 11). *Users shall not perform “cybersex” on the server. *Users are not permitted to share or promote Warez. This includes links or talk of illegal Mp3, Games, Movies and Software or anything that is covered under international copyright laws. *Users shall not perform acts of hatred. This includes: racism, sexual discrimination, homophobic acts and other discrimination. *Users shall not use harsh language, especially sexual references (c*nt, sl*t, wh*re etc…), unless when referring to aspects of the series that revolve around said words. 2 warnings will be given before kickban. Please censor sexual related. Spoiler Policies This is NOT a spoiler free wiki, so you are responsible for any information you acquire that you did not already know. *If you are wanting to add a spoiler to the wiki, first bring it up with one of the administrators, and be sure to provide them with a source for where you found this out. Once approving it, they will either add the spoiler to the page it fits in, or direct you to where you need to add it. **If regarding something that will happen in the upcoming season/later on in the season that is currently airing, it was most likely go on said season's page. *When adding upcoming spoilers, you must have your reliable source referenced on the page you add it on, otherwise we can't be sure if it's trustworthy. *For pages containing spoilers, the spoiler alert template is to be added at the top of the page.